Rail vehicles may include multiple powered units, such as locomotives, that are mechanically coupled or linked together in a consist. The consist of powered units operates to provide tractive and/or braking efforts to propel and stop movement of the rail vehicle. The powered units in the consist may change the supplied tractive and/or braking efforts based on a data message that is communicated to the powered units. For example, the supplied tractive and/or braking efforts may be based on Positive Train Control (PTC) instructions or control information for an upcoming trip. The control information may be used by a software application to determine the speed of the rail vehicle for various segments of an upcoming trip of the rail vehicle. Rail systems include areas where stopping the train is a problem. As an example, a particular section of the rail line may have a grade that forces the train to rely on momentum to reach the top of the grade. If the train stops before reaching the top of the grade, the one or more locomotive consists in the train may not have sufficient power or traction to pull the train up the grade from a standing start.
Monitoring systems have been implemented that alert operators and machine controllers of machine operating conditions to allow for improved responses to component failures. These monitoring systems have also been used in conjunction with automatic machine control strategies to improve operational efficiencies and reduce operator responsibilities. Some monitoring systems receive inputs from geographic positioning devices and apply control strategies based on the geographic positions of an associated machine. This type of geographic control strategy is known as geo-fencing.
A geo-fence is a geographic boundary or region that is recognized by monitoring systems and/or control systems when an associated machine crosses the boundary or enters the region. Geo-fences are sometimes used in conjunction with control systems to automatically enable or disable certain control features at certain geographic locations. Some known control systems equipped with geo-fencing features allow operators to establish geo-fence locations and dimensions for implementing certain operational constraints at those locations. However, some machines have numerous operational aspects that are subject to automatic as well as discretionary control. Efficient control of these machines can be difficult for operators to achieve when numerous existing geo-fences require periodic discretionary changes and/or when the establishment of additional geo-fences is desired during an ongoing operation.
A goal in the operation of the locomotives in a train is to eliminate the need for an operator on-board the train. In order to achieve the goal of providing automatic train operation (ATO), a reliable control system must be provided in order to transmit train control commands and other data indicative of operational characteristics associated with various subsystems of the locomotive consists between the train and an off-board, remote controller interface (also sometimes referred to as the “back office”). The control system must be capable of transmitting data messages having the information used to control the tractive and/or braking efforts of the rail vehicle and the operational characteristics of the various consist subsystems while the rail vehicle is moving. The control system must also be able to transmit information regarding a detected fault on-board a locomotive, and respond with control commands to reset the fault. However, if the control system detects a fault, or an early warning of an impending failure, and issues a control command to stop the train in a no-stop zone associated with a steep grade, the train could block the tracks until additional locomotive assets arrive to assist in moving the train over the grade.
A system for managing geo-fence operations of a machine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0042940 AI (the '940 publication) of Monday et al., that published on Feb. 18, 2010. In particular, the '940 publication describes a system for adjusting the size, shape, and/or location of a geo-fence via a user interface. The system includes a computer system that receives and displays information via the user interface. The user interface includes an input device and a display. The controller may show a geo-fence to the operator via the display, and the user may change the shape, size, or location of the geo-fence via the input device. The user may also select how close to the geo-fence the machine may travel before a notification is sent to the operator.
While the system of the '940 publication may allow the operator to manipulate certain aspects of geo-fences, other features and aspects of geo-fence control may yet be realized. For example, the '940 publication also does not provide any mechanism that would prevent ATO from stopping the train in a no-stop zone with a steep grade, or performing other automatic control operations that may conflict with preferred control strategies.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.